He's The Man Oneshot
by Crusading-Reader
Summary: This is my first yaoi fanfic/attempt ever so please tell me what I need to improve on and if someone can give me some pointers please! This fanfic was actually inspired by a video on Youtube: Axel 'Thinks' He's the man! It's a good vide, look it up do it


He's The Man

It was a boring day. Well, surely for the usually active couple Roxas and Demyx. The two were lounging in the living room. Both sprawled on the couch, boredly gazing at nothing in particular. "You know, I think Axel was right..." Roxas finally spoke, breaking the silence. Demyx, opening one eye wearily and looked down to the smaller lover laying comfortably ontop of him. "Hmm?... 'bout what, Roxykins?" Demyx asked, sugarcoating his lover's unoften nickname.

"I'm the man in this relationship" Roxas stated with a voice of realization and surprise as he sat up, now sitting on the edge of the couch. "Are not! You're too little and cute" Demyx protested teasingly, prompting himself up on his elbow and lightly poking Roxas' nose lovingly.

"Besides, naturally, I'm the one who wears the pants around this house" he smirked coyily, resting his arm on Roxas' head. Demyx gestured with his other hand, lightly tugging at the shorts Roxas was wearing and then to the pants he himself were wearing. Roxas weakly glared before smirking himself, Demyx blinked. "I do recall though, that pink little get-up in our closet belongs to a Demyx" Demyx went red, a weak glare of annoyance etched across his face.

"That was once and only because you bought it for me" he defended himself with a low embarrased voice, through gritted teeth. He was feeling a mix of annoyance and embarrasment the blush remained, staining his cheeks a faint red. "Exactly, I say jump you say how high" Roxas went to get himself comfortable once more on Demyx's chest. A sudden rough push as Roxas akwardly landed on his tail bone. He blinked, finding himself now laying on the floor

"Really?" Roxas, just recovering from the push off the couch found himself pinned on the floor, Demyx kneeling ontop of him, holding his wrists against the floor above his head. Only Roxas knew this little side of Demyx, his dominent side. Of course, Roxas doesn't see this side very often either. However, when Demyx's masculinity or dominance is questioned, this guy comes out to play. Not that Roxas ever complains.

Demyx dove his lips fourceful against Roxas', his tongue prying open his lover's lips and entering without permission. Roxas countered with his own tongue, the two dancing in a wrestle during the deep kiss. Seperating for only breif seconds of air, they were wildly kissing eachother. "Whoever... wins... dominance... by... the... end... of the... night... isconsi-...-dered... the man here" Roxas gasped out inbetween each kiss. Demyx smirked, silently accepting the challenge as his lips roamed from Roxas' lips and along his jawline.

Gracing the blonde in butterfly kisses as he worked to the blonde's neck. Nibbling and licking at the soft skin, earning a moan from the blonde below him. His lips formed a smirk against the exposed skin. He almost jumped when a hand suddenly had grabbed him. A proud smirk adorning Roxas' lips as Demyx looked down to find a familiar hand down his open fly and boxers.

However, this pause was not long as Roxas found in a flash, his shirt now laying half on the fishbowl on one of the end tables. Blocking the few fishes' veiw of them as they had almost instantly striped themselves of any clothes.

OoOoOoYaoi Intermission oOoOoO

Demyx grumbled to himself as he stood in the laundry room. His hair still slightly tousled out of the natural mullet/mohawk style. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just boxers and pants. Plus a pair of dark blue socks with a light blue bubble pattern. A pink apron with the usual white frilly material trimmed the edges. He was loading laundry into the washer. Roxas poked his head into the room with a proud smirk. "Have you seen my favourite shirt?" he innocently asked, but making his voice an decibal deeper than usual.

He found his eyesight temporarily blocked as a shirt now rested on his head, covering his face. Being thrown at him by his taller lover. "Awww, don't be like that" he pulled the shirt on while waltzing into the room. "I'll buy you some flowers on the way home, 'kay?" he pecked Demyx's cheek before rushing out of the room and heading for the front door.

"I'm not some woman who will forgive you and become cheery because you bring home a bouquet of flowers for me!" Demyx retorted. "I know, so I'll slip in a batch of chocolates" Roxas retorted, slipping his shoes on and opening the front door.

"Ooooh Can it be the milk chocolate with nuts and caramel?" Demyx asked, obviously forgetting his annoyance and weakly kindled anger towards Roxas, who smirked. "Whatever you want, sweetie!" with that, he was out the door before Demyx could yell a reply in protest of not being a woman.

Well, last night it was declared who was the man of the house. The younger, shorter blonde with a job. Roxas. A natural born, but easily disguised;Seme.


End file.
